darkhorsefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jet'ika
User:Jet'ika/Sandbox Welcome ! Please feel free to leave a message for me. Admin Hi! I got your message on my talk page... I'm really glad you're interested in reviving this wiki! I just gave you admin rights here. As an admin, you'll be responsible for welcoming new people when they come to the site... So don't forget to use Template:Welcome every time a new contributor makes an edit. Let me know if you have any questions! I'm looking forward to seeing you make this wiki amazing. -- Danny (talk) 21:57, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Beta Comic Template So it's nothing fancy, as I have no formal programming training, but I did put together a little beta template. "Template:BetaComics." It's fairly self-explanatory, but if you'd like to see it in action, I applied it to Hard Boiled #1. Aside from the infobox however, I wrote out all of the other fields manually, but that can be fixed. I do not own a copy of Hard Boiled #1, nor any DHC, so I didn't put down anymore than basic information. But it's functional, at least until this site gets a better handle on what its capabilities are and how it wants to accomplish things. At any rate, it's not complicated, which means it's easy to change. Also, I recommend you take a look at the naming conventions for some other comics wikis if you haven't already, the DCDP's is here. As this is your wiki, you can use whatever naming conventions you want, but you'll see how much trouble it's given us, and if I were you I'd give it some thought. Sincerely, :Billy 13:47, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Jet'ika My name's Nathan, and I'm a Wikia Entertainment Helper and a Marvel and DC Database Admin. I made a new draft for your mainpage here, since it'll need to utilize the ad tags for the new skin. It does not have to be the final draft, and you guys can add things or remove things all you want of course. However, it's best to keep in mind that the two-column style has to stay in order to accommodate the upcoming ads. Let me know what you think, and if you think we could install it in the main page. I left this same message for Billy as well. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:03, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Which skin and browser are you using? I can see A-Z in XP and Vista on Firefox and IE7 when the window is maximized. Is there another way you'd prefer to have those links? Would you like it more like Marvel Database, centered and on two lines? :Glad you like it. I'm here to help! :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:13, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and I have a lot of experience with the Marvel and DC wikis and their templates, but I don't read a lot of dark horse stuff. So if you ever see something on the other sites that you don't have here, I'd be happy to help install any of those features. I feel like the comic wikis should be one big happy family anyway. ::I kinda really started to dig in over at The Image Comics Wiki, and asked the only admin over there if it was ok if I came on as one as well. So that's the wiki where I'm trying out new template functions to see how well they work before implementing them at Marvel and DC. ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:23, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::I was thinking you could start with the Character Template and the Comic Template, (here and here are the actual templates). Obviously, I don't want to impose anything on you guys that you don't want to happen, but I really believe in these templates and their usage. They've been around for quite awhile now and have really developed some cool features. I'll install them here temporarily, and you can play with them when you get time. Here are two examples of how they work: Hellboy: Weird Tales Vol 1 1 and Hellboy. :::Let me know what you think about adopting these into the rest of the site. I have a robot that would be able to go through and transfer all the other pages to the new templates if that's what you decided to do. (I think). :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:16, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi again, I updated the logo to say Dark Horse Database instead of Dark Horse Comics. Hope you don't mind. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:52, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Marvel, DC and Image kinda do it a little different when it comes to series, so I'll have to develop something that will look like theirs, but incorporate all that awesome info on yours. (I changed the character part of Star Wars: Legacy, BTW). Here's an example of the way Marvel does it, which doesn't have any spots for talking about what characters are in the series, or what the series is about overall. It seems like a good idea to keep the series pages separate from the comic lists, that way if people want a brief overview without going through each comic, they can just look at the series page. I'll work on a template for the series pages that looks like the others. :I'll also get to work converting your comic pages, since there aren't that many at the moment. A good thing to note about the Comic Template is that it only works if the title of the page is written correctly, like: :Title Vol Volume# # :So if there's no Volume number for a series, we should just treat it as Volume 1. :Both the Character and Comic Templates are now installed, and I'll also put in buttons up at the top that will automatically put them into the edit box. (It's pretty handy). :Let me know if you run into any trouble converting things. :) Yay for unity! :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Republic Yea, sorry bout that, I knew they were wrong, but didn't want to get into fixing all 80 of them tonight. I was gonna fix them in the morning, but I appreciate you doing it. I plan on uploading most of those covers (for Republic and the other Star Wars one I didn't finish yet) tomorrow. Have a great evening! :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ads Dude! Check this out, and leave your opinion. The more people that say they want it, the more likely we'll get it! :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:10, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Category:Copy Edit Yea, it gets automatically put in when there's no synopsis for a comic, or no history for a character. It pretty much means that there's no real info for the page, just the other little stuff possibly filled out. The easiest bot to use is the AutoWikiBrowser. Check it out here. You can use your own user name with it, but I made a new one (PeteparkerBot) so I know what I've actually done and what the bot has done. (Really, I control the bot, so I do it all, but it's all semantics, right?). Bots are usually used when you want to do the same thing over and over for a bunch of pages. Like what I've done so far? I only wish I've read more Dark Horse comics, I'd be able to actually add more content than just images and skeleton pages. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:37, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah, yea, you don't log into wikipedia with it, so don't worry about a request. And, you're right, your wikia account here won't work on wikipedia because they're different companies. Here's what you do: :Download and install the program to where you can start it. You should see File and Options and such at the top. :Go to 'Options' then 'User and project preferences'. Pick a custom project, and fill in the site name under that. (darkhorse.wikia.com). :Then go to 'File' and 'Profiles'. Fill in your bot's User Name and password, then do the 'File' 'Login'. :Then you should be free to try it out! :BE VERY CAREFUL If used wrong, you can make A LOT of mistakes very fast. (which can be sometimes tough to fix). Luckily, there's not a lot of pages on here to mess up, so have fun! ;) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:29, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Admin? I know it's a bit early, but what do you think about putting me on as an admin over here? I pretty much already have a lot of the admin rights as a Wikia helper, but I feel like I'm abusing that title to do adminy stuff here. If you're still unsure about it, that's totally cool. Just wanted to let you know that I'm interested in it. Ever get the bot up and running? Thanks. --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:41, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Woo! Sweet man! Did you get the bureaucrat spot? I like that main page you showed. The parts where it fades from a lighter blue to the darker around the edges is sweet! I'm pretty much the only editor on the Vertigo Comics Wiki, (which I plan on changing to the Vertigo Database), so I started playing with the skin there, so you can see how I'm a bit of a beginner when it comes to the colors thing. I was trying to make the vertigo wiki like the Vertigo website, so I'm still working on it. We might want to change the blue colors at the top right now to the same red that's in the header. Maybe change all the reds to the same that's on the Dark Horse website? I wouldn't want to use too much black and make the pages hard to read, but I think there's definitely some things we can do to make the skin look more fun. There are ways to make test skins and try them out, but I haven't been able to figure out the help pages yet. (This one, this one and this one). You've seen the Spotlight Page, right? Do we qualify for all that? Plenty of fun stuff to add here, huh? Yay! I think this stuff is more fun than adding paragraphs of content. Isn't that weird? :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:42, 5 July 2008 (UTC) What do you think? Do you like this red? I took a screenshot of Dark Horse's website, and found out what red they were using. I like it a little better, but I see what you mean about all the white now. I think we need more black somewhere to balance out all the red and white. Maybe behind the logo? What about the top and bottom backgrounds, like behind 'wikia' and behind all the 'hubs' and stuff at the very bottom of the page. Would that be too much black, or darkness? Marvel and DC seem to look pretty good with dark at the top, but they have dark all over too. I dunno. --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 07:04, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Improvements! Wow man! That welcome message is perfect! :) Great wiki description too. I put the two news pages, News:Contents, and Template:News together, FYI. I don't think we have enough news for two separate pages. This is so fun! Did Michael Turner ever do anything for Dark Horse? He just died today. He was the illustrator for Fathom and Witchblade. Pretty sad stuff. I was thinking about making a news page over on Image Comics wiki, since they apparently discovered him. --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:23, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :How'z that? Too much darkness? :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:38, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::I like it! What about the blue/purple links on the left and at the bottom? I think we can change those colors too, but I don't know how exactly. ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:33, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Jet'ika. The Dark Horse Database Project looks really sharp -- well done! It does meet all the requirements so I'll be happy to add it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 17:53, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Wanted Pages Sweet! We just have to remember to categorize them all. (We had 58 uncategorized pages that I had to fix before they'd put us on the spotlight list). If we use the character or comic template, they'll be categorized automagically! ;) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 12:46, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Perma link! Yea, that's if you want to have a link to the page that looks exactly like it does right then, always and forever. So if edits happen down the road, your perma link will still point to the old version of the page. To use it, you click on perma link, and copy/paste the url to a page where you'll remember it. Here's a perma to a Random Star Wars Comic: Star Wars Republic #17 That what you meant? :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:55, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Hellboy I think it all depends on the intentions here. On Marvel, we cover the Marvel movies and their characters because Marvel has come out and said that the movies take place in alternate universes. Are we going to assume the same thing here with the Hellboy movies? If not, I'd say we let the Hellboy wiki cover the movie stuff and just stick to the comics stuff here. Then again, I don't know what their intentions are over there either. As a Hellboy wiki, are they focusing on the movies, the comics, or anything that was ever related to Hellboy? It'd be kind of silly for them to go through and have articles on all the Hellboy comics and comic characters when we have them here, but they might not like our formatting either. There's definitely enough info to cover both wikis. Then there's merchandise, movie actors, producers, directors, and all those kinds of pages. As an unwritten rule, we skip those kinds of pages on Marvel and DC, but they could exist on the Hellboy wiki. --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:27, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree with you, we do need pages for all the comics and characters in Hellboy and Buffy here. Hopefully someone will step up and help. I've been telling the Marvel and DC people about this site, hoping they'd stop in and contribute as well, but I haven't seen them yet. Dark Horse also had some advertisements on the last episode of "Beauty and the Geek", where all the players went to Comic Con, and met some Dark Horse creators. It was pretty cool. :That's weird about the edit things. I thought it'd have to do with. . . oh it's the Welcome Template. The 'no edit section' thing was being put out there by the template, so I fixed it. Should be back to normal now. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:02, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Dunno. I think it gets updated depending on how busy the person updating gets. Probably in the next week or so. Pretty sweet though. I hope it brings more people over here. :) ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:21, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Profile and such So like a Staff Template? Or the Writers Template and other category templates like that? We could certainly adapt both. The profile thing is an experimental deal that Wikia was trying out on the Marvel and DC sites. Some other people have asked to have it installed on their wikis, but for some reason, they didn't do it. I don't know if it's complicated, or takes up a lot space on the server, but I bet the reason is something like that. You goin to see Hellboy 2 this weekend? --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:32, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :All uploaded! :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:00, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::I open all the templates I want on the marvel site in multiple tabs. Then I click 'edit' on each of them, and from there, I replace 'en.marveldatabase' in the url with 'darkhorse.wikia' so I'll be on the edit screen of the same template on Dark Horse. Then, all I have to do is click back, copy the template, click forward, paste and save. Of course, I replace any part that is Marvel-specific before I save, but that's the process. ;) ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:21, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Hi there I'm much more familiar with Marvel and DC, but I'll try to pitch in from what I can remember from Aliens vs. Predator and some of the Star Wars related stuff. koku 17:57, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hey Jetster! I 'tweaked' your main page just a little so things would be the right width and such. Were you intending to make that 'Random Image' section an actual random image? I'm aware of some code that does just that, if that's what you were hoping to put together. It looks great! I added the other databases to our affiliates since I'm an admin on them all. I didn't realize that the Hellboy Wiki is abandoned! Apparently the only additions to content over there have been from the entertainment team I work with, in the hopes to have an outlet for people who were psyched about the new movie. Anyway, it's looking really great around here. Highly stylized and customized! Woo hoo! :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:09, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :I think we could do both eventually, but I don't know how to keep the tiny little site images outta there. I think it has to do with how many images we have. Maybe if we wait until we have 1000 images or so, Then the odds of getting a small icon or something will be small enough to use the random one. It looks good the way it is for now. :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:28, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Forums FYI, left you a Private Message on the forums. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:27, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Elves That's a weird find, my friend, you have some people at wikia baffled about it. They're looking into it right now, and I'll let you know what I find out. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:19, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Turns out that BartL is an engineer with Wikia, and he created the wiki to test that tool out. It's not an official release, and it's unavailable for use on other sites. Sorry. :( :But that also explains why it's a bit buggy. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Dark Knight Yea man! It was awesome! Surpassed my already high expectations. Heath Ledger was amazing as the Joker. I haven't seen Hellboy or Wanted yet, but I plan on it. Kung Fu Panda was suprisingly good too, but I liked Wall-E better. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:47, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Sweet! Yea man! We should request those! We have them on Marvel and DC, and they're pretty neat. I didn't know we could request them, so that's awesome. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 12:59, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Sure. I'm getting some serious Wiki-lag at the moment so it might take awhile, but it'll get done. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:34, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::Here's the reply I got: :::Unfortunately, profile tools are currently unavailable for installation. This is due to their experimental nature. Hopefully in the near future they will be available on all Wikia wikis. Until then, please test them on the wikis they are enabled on and report any problems back to us so that we may improve this feature. Sorry about the trouble. Please let me know if you have any other questions or concerns and I'll be happy to help. :::Regards, :::JSharp ::So it looks like it'll be awhile before they start letting people on the non-experimental list have them. Oh well. :) ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:24, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome Template Hey Jet'ika, I tweaked the Welcome template wording, and made it easier to use. Now, you don't have to sign when you use it, and it'll add your signature automatically. Now, you don't have to add anything to use it, but if you want to, you can give credit to whatever the new person has contributed. Check out the usage to see what I mean. Nice and easy. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:43, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I thought it'd be nice to have it more simple and automatic. Glad you dig em. I'm going to install the same things on the Image side. Has the spotlight come up yet? --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:50, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Crap, it's still a little broken, always putting in my signature instead of yours. I'll fix it. ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:52, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::Should be fixed now. I saw the Hellboy spot and figured we're probably pretty high on the list now. :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:18, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Last Skin thing, I promise Hey Jetty! I got tired of Image's skin and updated it today to make it more similar to Marvel and DC's (Without the skinnier main page). Would you like to make this one a little more like them all now too? Here's a screenshot of the changes I think we should make. What do you think? We could still use the Dark Horse Database Image in all our templates and whatnot if we wanted to. --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:49, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Cool man, I just don't want to make big changes without consulting you first. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:09, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Howdy! How goes it on the good ol' Dark Horse site?? I am an admin at the Marvel Database. Look forward to working with ya if you'd like. Me and Peteparker have been tossing around some ideas and Jamie (our Marvel site oversite committee...aka head sysop) just added some links for your site on the forums. Check it out and let us know if you need anything and please share your wealth of knowledge with our side as well. Look forward to working with ya and glad to be your neighbor! :) --M1shawhan 04:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Fabulous Forums! Officially part of the Database forums! Woo Hoo, check em out! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:22, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Breakthrough! Hey Jet'ika! I believe I had a breakthrough this morning, and I'll be installing it here. It looks like it works on Image, but I wanted to make sure it's not just there before introducing it to Marvel and DC. (Since it would be easy to change back here if it doesn't work. You know the 'Cast' part of the comic template, where you put in everyone who appeared in the comic? Well, I've found a way to not need that at all! It's another template that will take every link in the 'Appearing' sections and make them into Category:LINK/Appearances's. I'm so happy about it, it's crazy. There's only one drawback, and that is if the link points to a redirect, say it's Anung Un Rama (which points to Hellboy), than the category that comes back is: Category:Anung Un Rama/Appearances instead of Category:Hellboy/Appearances. This means that all the links in the 'Appearing' sections need to be correct, or corrected (I have a bot that can do that for us), meaning, for the Anung Un Rama link, it'd need to be: Anung Un Rama instead of just Anung Un Rama. Like I said, I have a robot that can go through all our comic pages and fix that for us, so it's not a big deal, but it's the cost of not having to write all the names twice per comic, once in the appearing section, and once in the cast section. (Plus, those cast sections are a serious pain in the rear). I'll be installing it here today, so if you see problems with it's usage anywhere, please let me know asap! I can't wait to put it into action on the big dogs! :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:51, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Extra Editing Tabs Hi. I'm Captain Redding from Memory Gamma, I heard that you had extra tabs at the top of your page when editing which makes editing easier, so I was wondering if you could tell me how you got them : ) Captain Redding 14:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Badges please Hi, could you turn on the badges please?--Robert Alvarez 06:17, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you,--Robert Alvarez 21:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Hello, I hope you have noticed & approve of the work i have been doing here. I was wondering if you would consider giving me bureaucrat & admin rights so i can help the site even more.Robert Alvarez 18:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm part of Wikia staff and I've been assigned to help with the content of this wiki. Is there anything in particular you think is important for me to do, or any rules I should abide by, involving pictures and format? Thanks! LexiLexi 22:03, September 21, 2011 (UTC)